Talk:Marilith
Is there a special trigger to spawn Marilith? I'm at the Mines' End (Gnomish Mines) and it spawned, despite the article saying it only appears in Gehennom. Note, I'm playing version 3, The Catacombs. http://img473.imageshack.us/my.php?image=uhhii4.png Polymorph trap perhaps? --206.75.108.8 03:04, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Polymorph trap for sure. I've seen arch-liches too in the mines, and it was friendly to me (polymorphed hobbit, probably) --Azzkikr 08:02, 4 September 2007 (UTC) I am in the middle of letting water demons attack me to create foocubi for a pacifist game, and this is creating mariliths. I don't believe the 'only found in gehennom' is strictly accurate, although I have not once seen one be generated normally outside of gehennom. -- Qazmlpok 00:28, November 4, 2009 (UTC) : The "only created in Gehennom" part refers only to the one specific path of monster creation that is responsible for the vast majority of all monsters. In this case, demon gating is responsible. There is a brief overview at normal mechanism. Is was hoping to pre-empt such confusion when I asked for "by normal mechanisms" to be included in the monster template. Do you have any ideas how to make that clearer? : In your situation, I would recommend using conflict (demons hit each other) and Elbereth (in case Demogorgon and friends are summoned). If you are not atheist, you could become chaotic from the helm and sacrifice lots of Kop corpses in mine town. Perhaps that is safer than risking named demons. -Tjr 12:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I recall reading the issues with "normal mechanisms" due to polymorph traps making demons in the mines. My confusion comes from "Since few major demons can be generated outside Gehennom, the result is often another water demon. There is a 1/260 chance that they may summon Juiblex.". As I let them run, I also encountered vrock, hezrou, bone devils, and both demon lords. So I take it the error is with the water demon page, then? ::In regards to my situation, that actually worked fine. I was in a corridor so only two could hit me at a time, and the corridor was sealed off from the rest of the map so the demons in there hitting me couldn't get out. This also meant that when the demons lords did appear, they couldn't touch me because there was no room for them to get close to me. The biggest problem was getting the succubi from the horde of water demons, especially problematic since my pet titan was extremely zealous. But then I killed a rat while trying to evaporate water on the quest anyways. -- Qazmlpok 13:13, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::: Probably you are right wrt the water demon page. I'm going to check possible outcomes from demon gating when I come round to it (don't hold your breath). As for the water demon / foocubus strategy, it's very satisfying to see somebody actually use my invention. Too bad the rat ruined it.-Tjr 14:44, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- It appears as though, under certain conditions, a player polymorphed into a Marilith may summon more Marilith. This has happened when the player was a Neutral Female Monk, in the Minetown, attacking Watchmen --206.75.108.8 20:41, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Gender and alignment don't seem to affect this... Unless it is base alignment, because I tested this by using a Helm of Opposite Alignment. :"Some hell-p has arrived!" Any & that you can actually poly into, except for a balrog or a foocubus, can summon tame demons. This happens spontaneously, with no action on your part (save that you must not be wielding a weapon). 1/6th of the time, it's a random demon of the same alignment, and the rest of the time, it's a demon of the same type of you. See .--Ray Chason 16:09, 22 March 2008 (UTC)